falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout:Equestria-Phantom of the Past
Fallout:Equestria-Phantom of the Past is a story that involves a stallion that wakes up after 2 centuries of sleep, presumably. Though he's real name is not yet know, he calls himself Eclipse in the meantime. A stallion that barely remembers anything about himself, he wanders the Wasteland for answers. Soon, he encounters different obstacles in his way and eventually unleashes a long forgotten entity that could be a treat to him, others, or the Wasteland. Setting The story takes place at nearly the same time as Fallout: Equestria in a place in the middle of the wasteland known as Land 35, an area which is rumoured to have lots of vaults that contains lots of preserved technolgy. Main Characters *Eclipse - An Earth Pony that believes he had slept for 200 years. He travels the wasteland in search for answers about who he is and what happened. He is a strange sight to be seen in the land as the different parts of his body is fitted with an unusual piece of technology not found in Land 35. He has a different version of the PipBuck which is a combination between the Stable version and the D.E version. *Jewel - A bold and tough mare, Jewel is just one of the surprising ponies that can be found in Land 35. Armed with a Double-Barreled shotgun, she can easily defend herself and others if necessary. Though she can be a mare one might want to stay away because of her attitude, she cares deeply for anyone she can trust. A Unicorn with a white coat and fire-red mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a green cross with syringe next to it. *Autumn - A calm and loyal Pegasus, Autumn is known to be the best shooter in his hometown Lux. Wearing a tattered cowboy hat and a dusty trench coat, most of his physical features is not known, though most ponies think that he has a black mane and brown coat. His cutie mark remains unknown. *SB-07/Sweetie Bot No.7 - The robot version of a young Sweetie Belle. Though she may be just a robot, she acts like a real pony. Despite her filly-like attitude, she is completely aware of the threats in the Wasteland and knows how to take care of herself. Her old friend used to call her "Small but terrible, cute but deadly" because of the weapon she uses when threatened. In a passive state, she acts as a dictionary or as a item storage. *Raindrops - A sweet and friendly filly, Raindrops is a unicorn who was orphaned when her dad dies (Her mom has died while giving birth to her). She is later taken care of by Eclipse and she considers hims as her "second daddy". Her happy attitude usually keeps the group's morale high during dark times. Her mane and tale color is pink while her coat is yellow. Too young to have a cutie mark. *Dusty Armor - An earth pony who is a member of the Steel Rangers, he usually follows the orders given to him by his superiors without a question. He encounters Eclipse and his group during his investigation of Stable 5. His coat is white with brown specks, giving the appearance of a dusty coat, and blue mane. He is mostly seen with his Power Armor on, taunting the majority of the Wastes. *Project 18 - A mysterious entity that used to stay underneath a clinic in Ghost Town. It is known to be a very powerful creature, able to manipulate its surroundings and can easily kill if it wanted too. Its attitude is usually sarcastic and sadistic, preferring to torture its victims with horrible vision before killing them slowly. Locations *Land 35 *Stable 5 *Ghost Town *Lux Factions *D.E *The Old Republic *Steel Rangers *The Enclave *Iron Fist Links The story can be read here: FimFiction.com Category:Stories Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:In Progress Side stories